His Butler, Free
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Ciel is finally ready to let go. This may contain second season spoilers and it's how I wish things could've really ended.


**Minor note: **A good portion of this was written at like, four in the morning, so the choppy feeling and quick end is a result of that. I had an idea in mind, and I wrote it down. Initially this was meant to be much shorter, and possibly (less) sweeter.

Sebastian sat up slowly, a hand running through his ruffled hair, his crimson eyes staring out the window at the moonless night. Beside him his young master breathed steadily, imitating human sleep perfectly. How long had it been, now? Centuries probably. For so long he'd served the Earl, bound for eternity with no end in sight.

Sighing he turned his gaze on the small frame, a smile forming despite his best efforts. How he missed the warmth of the master, the flesh heated in the thoroughs of passion. All that remained was the cold, empty shell still passionately burning from the inside out.

Reaching over he brushed a hand through the soft locks of raven-coloured hair. He was surprised when the slender, feminine, hand reached to greet his. "Young master?" He let his fingers twine with the boys, his mind wandering just long enough to wonder when their relationship had devolved into this sort of thing.

"Did you think I was sleeping, Sebastian? How unlike you." The butler watched as he pushed himself to a sitting position. The nightgown he wore slipped from his slim shoulders and reflexively he reached to fix it. He was stopped though by the boys other hand. "Leave it."

"But my lord-"

"I order you to leave it."

Taken aback he replied promptly, "Yes, my lord." Gazing into the similarly red eyes, his heart squeezed as he recalled gazing longingly into the burning blue eyes for the first, and last, times. He recalled longing for the day he'd devour the pure soul he saw behind the looking glasses. And then the day it was all stripped from him.

He felt the gaze on him, mocking his weakness.

"Sebastian."

" Yes, my lord?"

He looked into the eyes he'd seen so many times, unclouded, pure pools. Had it been able to, his heart skipped a beat.

"I have something to give you. Even though it's not what you really want, it's the only thing I have left to give."

"There is nothing I could want as long as I can continue to serve you my-"

"Shut up and listen." Slowly the eye patch covering his eye slid to the sheets revealing the contract. "Remove your gloves." He ordered.

Sebastian obeyed, though unwillingly. He never was very good at reading his masters intentions. Setting the gloves aside he turned back to the Earl.

"Sebastian Michaelis. I, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, hear-by formally rescind our contract. Your purpose has been fulfilled and your services are no longer necessary. By my order you are no longer bound to me. From this day forth you are free to do as you please." The small hands reached out and took his face between them, cupping his jaw gently. "You've been bound to me for too long, Sebastian. I feel that it's time to let you go."

The demon's vision clouded, the sensation of tears tugging at his eyes. Something inside him felt strange; he felt something he wasn't aware he could even feel. "Young master." He breathed, sighing and closing his eyes. "You shouldn't make such jokes, it's unbecoming of you." His mind focused on the feeling of the still childish fingers against his skin. There were many times he hated thinking that the boy would never grow up. That he would never become the magnificent gentleman Sebastian knew he would've been.

"Sebastian. I _never_ joke."

Opening his eyes, he caught it just in time. The contract in the young masters eyes slowly disintegrated until all that was left was the clear, cerulean blue, eye. Unable to stop himself he tore his gaze away from the blue eyes to look down at his hand. Slowly the contract was disappearing, one line at a time until it was finally gone, leaving no trace that it had ever actually existed. "Young master, are you sure?"

"It's already too late to change my mind and, as a demon, I can't make a pact with you again. From this moment on you're free from me. You can do whatever you please." Ciel dropped his hands to his side, a look of sadness in his eyes.

Very slowly Sebastian stepped out of the bed, his naked form glowing, before turning to kneel in front of the boy he had grown feelings for. Without hesitation he uttered:

"_Yes, my lord."_


End file.
